1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable reel mechanism, and more particularly to a cable reel mechanism which can be switched to different operation modes according to demands.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, communication devices, such as computers, modems, telephones, facsimile machines and so on must be connected via proper cables to achieve communication. In order to prevent the cables being too long or too short, various cable reel mechanisms for various communication devices has been developed. Generally, most of the cable reel mechanisms each include a main body, a cable, a cable reel, and a volute spring, so that plugs of the cables can be inserted in sockets of related communication devices, thereby communicating downloaded information and adjusting the length of the cables according to actual demands.
Additionally, the cable reel of each cable reel mechanism further has a track groove in which a ball bearing is disposed. The main body has a limiting groove formed therein. One portion of the ball bearing engages with the limiting groove and the ball bearing can only move in the limiting groove. Based on the special engagement of the ball bearing and the track groove, the cable can be pulled then retracted repeatedly so as to become fixed or movable.
Additionally, a kind of USB transmission line with a cable reel mechanism can achieve an effect such that when its cable being pulled then retracted repeatedly, then the cable may be become alternatively fixed or movable; wherein the effect is achieved according to special engagements of a ball bearing and a groove, along with a guiding groove and an arc-shaped groove, so users won't be affected by the reel tension force and can pull the needed fixed length of the cable easily.
The conventional cable reel mechanisms described above only have a single operation mode, that is, when the length of cables needs to be adjusted, it can only be achieved via repeatedly pulling then retracting which is very difficult for operation, furthermore the length of cables cannot be adjusted rapidly and directly, which causes inconvenient in use.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.